Pride and Prejudice
by mewmewChesca
Summary: Will the seemingly cold Eli Goldsworthy's pride clash with Calre Edwards's prejudice against him? Based on the Jane Austen classic.


**Pride and Prejudice**

**Hi! This is an Eclare fanfic based on the movie and novel Pride and Prejudice. Eli and Clare will be the two main characters, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. The rest are as followed:**

** Adam: Charles Bingley ('s best friend)**

** Alli: Jane Bennet (Elizabeth's elder sister)**

** Imogen: Lydia Bennet (Elizabeth's youngest sister)**

** Clare's Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Bennet (Elizabeth's parents)**

** Katie: Mary Bennet (Elizabeth's younger sister) **

** Bianca: Kitty Bennet (Elizabeth's younger sister)**

** Jake: Mr. Wickham (Old friend of Mr. Darcy; a solider who holds a grudge against him.)**

** Jenna: Charlotte (Elizabeth's best friend.)**

** K.C: Mr. Collins (Elizabeth's cousin.)**

** Fiona: Caroline Bingley (Charles Bingley's sister)**

** And the rest will be announced as the story progresses. Well this was my introduction, and I hope you enjoy the story. Btw I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own Pride and Prejudice.**

Chapter one: News of Mr. Torres

It was morning when Mrs. Edwards barged into the kitchen in excitement. "Mr. Edwards! Have you not heard? Netherfield Park has been sold!"

Mr. Edwards, not looking up from his newspaper, replied that he had not known.

His wife continued eagerly. "Tis' true! Do you want to know by whom?"

"Does not matter, for I know you will tell me either way, woman," Mr. Edwards replied calmly.

Mrs. Edward huffed. "Well, you must know, it was bought by a wealthy young man. He had taken a liking to it and decided he couldn't live without it. Mrs. Sonnet from next door told me so."

"What is his name?"

"Adam Torres."

"Is he single? Or is he taken?"

"Oh! He is most definitely single. A young, single man, with a large fortune. What the perfect thing for our daughters!"

Mr. Edwards became curious and set down his newspaper. "My dear, I do not understand. In what way do our girls benefit from this?"

"Do you not see, Mr. Edwards? I believe I shall marry him off to one of our daughters."

"Does he wish to settle down here?"

"He will once he sees the lovely Edwards girls. That is why I want you to go and visit him."

Mr. Edwards scoffed. "I shall do no such thing. If you are that curious about him, then you and the girls may go see him. Or you may just send the girls themselves. I will not be a part of your ploy."

"Think of your daughters. Think of how much good it shall do for them to marry a man with wealth."

"I am to stay here. And if he were to come along then I shall hear his thoughts on marriage. I may put in a few good words about Clare," Mr. Edwards offered.

Mrs. Edwards shook her head. "I daresay not. She is no better than her sisters. She is not half as good on the eyes as Alli is. And she is not as good humored as Imogen."

"They are no better than my dear Clare. They are silly and arrogant. Clare has more of a quickness about her. She has more to offer."

"Mr. Edwards, do you not care about my nerves? Is that why you say such things?"

"My dear wife, of course I care about your nerves. I have to put up with them, do I not?"

Mr. Edwards, a man of sarcastic humor and caprice, returned to his newspaper.

Mrs. Edwards, a woman of nerves, unsettled thoughts, and an uncertain temper, exit the room in a huff.

News of the coming of Mr. Torres had spread, and soon it was the only thing people spoke of. Men were jealous of him, women were enchanted by him. The Edward's family was the most excited about his appearance. Mrs. Edwards had informed her daughters of Mr. Torres' arrival and how important it was to make a good impression if they want to live a care-free life. And the perfect place to make that impression was at the party being held for Mr. Torres. Word is, Mr. Torres' close friend, a Mr. Elijah 'Eli' Goldsworthy, was to attend the party as well. Nobody really knew about Mr. Goldsworthy, except for the fact that he was exceptionally wealthy. Some say he was even worth more than Mr. Torres. Mrs. Edwards wasn't sure about this rumor, but she sure was content on marrying off one of her daughters to Mr. Torres.

Clare was adjusting her dress neckline when her father walked in. She wore a cream colored dress with a pair of matching heels. Her hair was pulled up with two loose strands hanging down either side of her face, and her jewelry consists of only a plain necklace. In the simplest of forms, she looked quite handsome. Her father spoke,

"You look stunning, my daughter. I will not be surprised if Mr. Torres takes a liking to you."

"Thank you father, but I shall not know what Mr. Torres takes a liking of since I have yet to have the pleasure to meet him. And I prefer to be liked for my thoughts, not for my appearance. I will not be used in that sort of manner," Clare announced.

Her father chuckled. "Right you are, my dear. I am proud of you for that. You do whatever pleases you, and I will be content with that. All I want is your happiness, and I may die a happy man."

Clare smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you, father! I hope to do you proud."

"I know you will, Clare."

**Sorry for it being short. This is merely an opening chapter. I made a few editorials, but I plan to keep this story like the Jane Austen classic. But with all of your favorite characters of course. I hope that you enjoyed it and I cannot wait for the next chapter. Next chapter is the dance held for Adam. Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
